


I got news for you boy...

by Averia



Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, Caught in the Act, Collars, Duplicity, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Multiple Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: ... you haven't seen me at my worst.As unbelievable as it sounds, Slade Wilson is the best Dom Jason ever had. Dick wouldn't agree if anyone took the time to ask.





	I got news for you boy...

**Author's Note:**

> SladeRobin Week is finally kicking off, let's see how it goes! :D
> 
> Heed the warnings in tags!
> 
> SladeRobin Week Day 1: **Caught in the Act | Collars**

"Thank you for flying with Super Airlines! Have a nice stay in Gotham City!" the stewardess' voice echoed through the plane. Jason was glad for his window seat when the man beside him jumped up to grab his suitcase from the overhead compartment even before the announcement ended. Jason gritted his teeth, annoyance flaring up. As if trying to storm out now would get his seat neighbor out marginally sooner. His hand rose to his collar, fingers curling. Only when he touched smooth skin instead of the simple leather band, did he remember that Slade and he had agreed to leave it off during longer trips.

Jason had been relieved to decide on that two weeks ago, but now he missed the weight despite it only being a training collar - a test if he wanted to give Slade so much control, so much ownership. After just a few weeks of wearing it regularly, Jason had grown used to the weight of it and the way the metallic lock settled against his collarbone far more than he had ever expected. It gave him support, something to grip on to when his nightmares got too much. Knowing someone was there, knowing Slade was there, it always helped. Slade, no matter how insane it sounded, was the best support Jason had ever gotten. 

Jason bit down a chuckle, remembered the screaming matches he had had about his _courtship choices _with Roy and Artemis. Not even they could convince him otherwise.

His thumb brushed over his collarbone again. He felt naked without the collar, felt like a ship losing its anchor, drifting on the waves.

But he felt giddy too, giddy to be back home. Maybe it was time to ask Slade if they were ready for a formal collar, something stronger and weightier.

If anyone had ever asked kid Jason if he would ever feel good knowing he was owned by another person in any way, kid Jason would have kicked them in the balls - multiples times.

Jason snickered and ignored the strange looks he gathered from the other people at the airport as he finally stepped out of the plane.

How times changed - and how much they stayed the same, Jason thought, when he stuck out his middle finger at his plane seat neighbor as he stole the man's Uber.

By the time he returned to Slade's and his apartment, night had settled. The flat was in a better part of town than his usual safe houses per Slade's request. Jason couldn't say he had made the wrong choice when he'd agreed to buy it. It was nice to have a flat that felt and looked like home instead of a dreary hideout.

He placed his suitcase to the side, only contents his hidden weapons, everything else he had left in Greece. Two pairs of shoes stood beside his, one he was familiar with and another he had seen before but couldn't quite place.

He had seen light in their bedroom. 

Maybe... 

Jason knew Slade had multiple subs, but for Slade to bring someone into their home? They hadn't spoken about that.

Slowly Jason made his way across the hallway, heart thumping in his chest. He wasn't sure what he expected, wasn't sure what he was supposed to feel, if he was self-conscious of Slade inviting someone into their home (their bed!), or if he was excited to know... ok, maybe it turned him on a little bit.

As much as he should have, he did not expect to find Slade all over Dick, buried balls deep in Gotham's most famous ass. Dick had his eyes squeezed shut, his lips caught between his teeth, lashes dark and strands of hair curling against his sweaty skin. Piercing blue gazed up at him. Slade had noticed him, of course, and Jason opened his mouth (to say what exactly?) only to blush when Slade rolled his hips. A groan spilled past Dick's swollen lips in response. Slade's own was muffled against Dick's shoulder, white of his teeth flashing as he bit into his skin.

Slade remained pressed against Dick's back, only his hips snapped back and forth with bruising intensity, fucking him savagely. His brother's blue eyes widened as the grip around his throat tightened, skin whitening, and Jason's eyes flickered away, only to get caught on Slade's other hand. Nails dug into a branding right above Dick's hipbone. The _S_ slithered finely over his skin. It looked new; red and angry but surrounded by white crisscrossing scars.

Jason snapped out of it when Slade stopped, mouth slack and eyelids fluttering. Possessiveness curled in his chest when he noticed Dick couldn't see Slade in all his afterglow glory. And it made him hard instead, stole his breath. This was his man, his man alone.

After a moment, Slade pulled back, Dick wincing and trembling underneath his hands. Jason turned before his brother could see him.

"S-Slade, I-I ca_ngh!_" the door muffled any further word which Jason was grateful for as he stole himself into the kitchen.

Jason grabbed a glass, filled it with water to chuck the content down. With the door closed, self-doubt flooded him again. He had known they had a history. He had even teasingly assumed before that Slade had something going on with Nightwing. Actually seeing it was different.

The seconds ticked by, and Jason turned anxious. Of course, he knew aftercare was necessary, oftentimes made as much fun as the act itself, and their session had looked intense, but he had missed Slade, had really missed him. But now... Slade had Dick, why would he even bother with someone like him?

"I'm sorry," Slade’s voice rose behind him, strong big hands rubbing over his shoulders, "I thought you would be gone for a day longer."

A kiss was settled behind his ear. "I shouldn't have done this here."

Jason could feel heat creeping into his cheeks even though Slade could impossibly know what he had been thinking. "It's ok."

"Are you sure? I can see you fretting about it," Slade chuckled, gently turning him around. His light blue eye shimmered in amusement, and Jason rolled his eyes. Underneath all of his armor, Slade was such a big softy. Sometimes Jason couldn't believe it.

"It's just... you branded him, and I," Jason made an aborted gesture, indicating his neck.

"He needed it," Slade spoke, his smile replaced by something more serious. Jason winced, chastised by the mood shift. Slade was not someone to share other people's business. If Dick wanted him to know, Dick would tell him, or he would have to ask (and he wasn't about to ask about Dick's sex life ever again after getting whole anecdotes from both Roy and Kory over the years).

"But that doesn't mean he is more important than you," Slade eased his mind, smile returning, "How do you feel?"

"Good... I, uhm... I want to talk to you about the collar once Dick is gone. I'd like," Jesus Christ, what was he? A blushing virgin? Slade grinned wolfishly, and Jason flicked his nose in retaliation, which earned him a snort. "I just missed its presence a lot, ok, old man? I thought we could take the next step. We are good together."

Way to go, Todd. That sounded badass.

Slade raised his eyebrows, amused. "Of course we are. We can order dinner from your favorite Mexican place and talk about it then."

"Sounds like a plan," Jason agreed, kissing him this time. Screw Dick but like, not literally. Dick had been screwed enough. It was Jason screw time now. Slade hummed into the kiss, backing him against the kitchen counter and sighed into the kiss when Jason brushed his hands up Slade's sides over his rigid abdomen.

He liked Slade as a dom. Fuck, he enjoyed it, but knowing this was something only he got? This softness and openness? Fuck, Jason was so ready to show Dick, who Slade really belonged to.

He nearly missed the door opening; saw Dick scurrying for the door simply by chance.

"Wait," Jason called, ripping away from the kiss. Dick froze and, for a moment, Jason could only hear his elevated breathing. "I'm ok with this, just so you know," he grinned, fingers brushing against Slade's neck. "You can have him when I'm not around."

Dick stared at him, seconds ticking by before he blinked, gaze flickering to Slade who had turned to him as well, before the blue gaze settled on him again.

"I appreciate it, Jay. Thank you," Dick said with a faint smile and hesitated before adding, "See you around."

Jason grinned, though his joy lessened as soon as he caught sight of the bruises littering Dick's neck.

Slade kissed his temple. "Anything the matter?"

"Just, never expected Dickie to be this wild," Jason mumbled, eyebrows pulling together in thought. Slade hummed, shifting in his arms, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck as he scrutinized him with just the right hint of love that made Jason into an eager lovesick puppy.

"Your brother is a lot of things you wouldn't expect."


End file.
